Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 04
is the fourth episode of the Beyblade Burst Turbo season. It first aired on April 23, 2018 and later aired on October 28th, 2018 in Canada and December 18th, 2018 in America. Plot Major Events * Valt defeats Kurt Baratier, thus keeping his title of World Champion. * Aiger's Bey, Z Achilles 11 Xtend, is temporarily stolen by the Wild Bey Gang. * Fubuki and Ranjiro duel in a rematch, with Fubuki as the winner. * Aiger battles Fubuki once again, and takes the win. * Lui Shirosagi makes his debut in Turbo, along with his new Bey, Brutal Lúinor 13 Jolt. Characters * Aiger Akabane * Naru Akabane * Ranjiro Kiyama * Toko Aoi * Nika Aoi * Suoh Genji * Fubuki Sumiye * Valt Aoi * Kurt Baratier * Lui Shirosagi * Hanami * Tobisuke * Gumita * Benimaru * Harumi Hijikawa * Jonji * Kimeru Beyblades * Z Achilles 11 Xtend (Aiger's) * Crash Roktavor 11Reach Wedge (Ranjiro's) * Emperor Forneus 0 Yard (Fubuki's) * Boom Khalzar 7Under Hunter (Kurt's) * Wonder Valtryek 12 Volcanic (Valt's) * Brutal Lúinor 13 Jolt (Lui's; Debut) Featured Battles * Valt Aoi (Wonder Valtryek 12 Volcanic) vs Kurt Baratier (Boom Khalzar 7Under Hunter) = Valt & Valtryek (2-0) ** Round 1: Valt & Valtryek (Burst Finish; 2 pts) * Fubuki Sumiye (Emperor Forneus 0 Yard) vs Ranjiro Kiyama (Crash Roktavor 11 Reach Wedge) = Fubuki & Forneus (2-0) ** Round 1: Fubuki & Forneus (Burst Finish; 2 pts) * Aiger Akabane (Z Achilles 11 Xtend) vs Fubuki Sumiye (Emperor Forneus 0 Yard) = Aiger & Achilles (2-1) ** Round 1: Fubuki & Forneus (Ring-Out Finish; 1 pt) ** Round 2: Aiger & Achilles (Burst Finish; 2 pts) Special Moves Used * Z Launch (Z Achilles 11 Xtend) * Emperor Guard (Emperor Forneus 0 Yard) * Emperor Drift (Emperor Forneus 0 Yard) * Z Breaker (Z Achilles 11 Xtend) * Roktavor Typhoon (Crash Roktavor 11Reach Wedge) * Wonder Whip (Wonder Valtryek 12 Volcanic) * Bolt Attack (Boom Khalzar 7Under Hunter) Full Episode BEYBLADE BURST TURBO Episode 4- Land it! Z Breaker! Videos For Kids Gallery Preview Episode Burst Turbo E4 - Aiger and Naru.png Burst Turbo E4 - Aiger Akabane.png Burst Turbo E4 - Fubuki Sumiye.png Burst Turbo E4 - Serious Aiger.png Burst Turbo E4 - Valt and Wonder Valtryek.png Burst Turbo E4 - Battle Ready Valt.png Burst Turbo E4 - Kurt Baratier.png Burst Turbo E4 - Kurt and Khalzar Use Bolt Attack.png Burst Turbo E4 - Valt Uses Wonder Whip.png BBCA Winning Slash 5.png Burst Turbo E4 - Khalzar Bursts.png Burst Turbo E4 - Valt's Victory.png Burst Turbo E4 - Champion Aiger.png Burst Turbo E4 - Aiger and Toko Following Tobisuke.png Burst Turbo E4 - Ranjiro Stopping Tobisuke.png Burst Turbo E4 - Ranjiro and Crash Roktavor.png Burst Turbo E4 - Fubuki and Emperor Forneus.png Burst Turbo E4 - Aiger Viewing Fubuki and Ranjiro's Battle.png Burst Turbo E4 - Battle Ready Ranjiro.png Burst Turbo E4 - Heated Up Fubuki.png Burst Turbo E4 - Heated Up Ranjiro.png Burst Turbo E4 - Crash Roktavor Bursts.png Burst Turbo E4 - Serious Fubuki.png Burst Turbo E4 - Ranjiro's Secret Weapon.png Burst Turbo E4 - Wild Bey Gang.png Burst Turbo E4 - Aiger Viewing Z Achilles.png Burst Turbo E4 - Serious Aiger 2.png Burst Turbo E4 - Aiger's Challenge.png Burst Turbo E4 - Aiger vs. Fubuki.png Burst Turbo E4 - Rung-Out Achilles.png Burst Turbo E4 - Knocked Away Achilles.png Burst Turbo E4 - Aiger vs. Fubuki 2.png Burst Turbo E4 - Heated Up Aiger.png Burst Turbo E4 - Z Breaker.png Burst Turbo E4 - Emperor Forneus Bursts.png Burst Turbo E4 - Aiger's Victory.png Burst Turbo E4 - Valt vs. Lui.png Burst Turbo E4 - Lui Returns.png Trivia * The end of the episode reveals that Lui had been training at the base camp of Mt. Everest, the tallest mountain in the world. * Kurt is revealed to be ranked 6th in the world. * This is the second time a major Blader loses his Bey (the first time was in Eye On The Prize!, when Valt Aoi lost his Victory Valtryek Boost Variable). * In the English ending credits, Aiger, Valt, Naru, Fubuki, Ranjiro, Suoh, Toko, Nika, and Kurt's voice actors are not credited. References Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo episodes Category:Beyblade Burst episodes